United States History
by PolkaDotSideplates
Summary: Very original title. Historical stories about the personifications of the states.


_"That doesn't matter! If there's another personification in your state, that means there's going to be a rebellion! Now go find the girl!"_

Virginia was hours out of D.C, but was still seething over what had happened this morning. A small newspaper from a town in the Appalachians had reported a story about an unaging girl. The average reader might have dismissed the story as a hoax, but the states knew what this was really about.

Massachusetts, curse his soul, had somehow found the story and ordered Virginia to deal with the child. How dare he? She was the one in charge. No one told her what to do!

She rode her horse over one last hill. The small town of Charleston stood before her. With the sun setting behind it, it would have been a pleasant sight were it not for the circumstances. "Yaa!" she yelled, commanding her horse to enter the town.

* * *

In the town, she couldn't help but feel notably out of place, even more than when she traveled to other states. It was as if they knew who she was. She wondered if it was the light dress she wore that gave her away as an Easterner.

As she searched the town, she could feel her presence, the Holy Spirit telling her where the new personification was. But her prey kept moving, likely able to sense Virginia's presence herself.

_"This is a job suited for Father. He's done it before. It would be a piece of cake for him,"_ she thought. Between the stupid child staying out of sight and the increasing tension around her in the street, she was ready to give up.

She returned to her horse, walking him over to the hotel. It wasn't long before she had had a nice meal and gone to sleep.

It was pitch black when she woke up. That definitely wasn't normal. Was it still night out? What woke her up?

She tried going back to sleep, but some kind of feeling kept her awake. Oh yes, the personification. She must be sleeping nearby. It would be the perfect opportunity to catch her, seeing as she was already awake, but then again she was really tired. As she thought over her options, she rolled over to the other side to get comfortable.

Virginia shrieked. Inches from her face was a small girl with short black hair, staring blankly at her.

Panicking, Virginia yelled complete gibberish is she scrambled away from the girl, which only led to her falling off the bed with a loud BANG.

"Are you OK, mean lady?"

With that phrase, Virginia's train of thought was put back in motion. "Mean lady? I am Virginia Jones, the personification of the state of Virginia, and I am not mean!"

"But you want to kill me."

"What makes you accuse me of such a thing?" asked Virginia. _"Well, she is right. I do want to kill her,"_ she thought.

"What's a personafation?" asked the girl, avoiding the question.

"A per-son-if-i-ca-tion is what you and I are. We represent the identity of peoples and the governments that are in charge. That's why I'm here. You were born to represent a rebellious group presumed to be about to illegally rebel against my own. Thus, I will take care of you, however I must."

Virginia regrets not wording that less subtly to this day.

"You're going to take care of me? Like a big sister?"

"Uh..."

"I've always wanted a big sister! Thank you, nice lady!"

Virginia had been speechless far too many times in the last 24 hours for her own liking. What happened to the girl knowing she was about to be killed?

"That's... not what I meant."

"Please can I be your little sister?" asked the girl, ignoring Virginia's statement. She then brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Let me sleep and I'll take you home tomorrow."

"Yay!" The girl climbed into the bed with Virginia.

_"This girl... going from thinking I'm a threat to treating me like a big sister in under a minute is certainly odd. What if it fluctuates back again?"_ She looked at the girl again.

"I'm going to give you a name: West Virginia."

"I like that name," West squeaked. "It's like yours."

Virginia felt she was making a mistake as she fell asleep.

* * *

"You were supposed to get rid of her!"

"If I killed her she would just come back! The emotions that brought her into life wouldn't just vanish!"

"What did you think your mission entailed? It was clear that by getting rid of the girl, we meant to also complete the necessary task before that: squashing whatever rebellious actions is leading to the creation of a new identity!"

"I'm sorry, all right? I assumed that only the personification of West Virginia was the business of this family. Domestic affairs in my state are under my jurisdiction alone!"

Massachusetts gave up, mumbling something under his breath.

"Her name is West Virginia?" asked Maryland. "What's she like? Is she a cutie pie?"

Virginia smiled for the first time in this meeting, and invited Mary over to dinner in Richmond after the meeting.


End file.
